OTAKON UNDERGROUND
by otakonhedgehog
Summary: this its a story about how the bad end of someone adverture change to be the begining of something new... the sonic underground gang will meet some new friends in a new place and new adventures for then... specially for sonic and shadow for their love
1. How it begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to sonic and SEGA.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_**Special Pre-Chapter (an introduction to my version)**_

**1.-THE LIVING NIGHTMARE. Part one**** (running away)**

The sky was dark the air was heavy and the sound of the wind was filed with the scream of the people running from the chaos of the battle… the capitol of mobius was once again filled with the felling of fear and burn with the flames of the war… the freedom fighter were in a furious battle against the army of swatbots of the evil emperor eggman robotnik… but and every side exist those ones who are the leaders, those who are the hope of the ones that depend of them… it was a night where the most horrible things could happen and the monster of your dreams appear before your eyes… the most horrible night in the life of sonic the hedgehog, where his love one was almost kill in front of his eyes… The sonic underground gang was loosing one of his new members… the sonic gang were escaping from the eggman fortress, they decided to run away in two separated ships, one was the special one made by tails.. That was the one who will take queen aleena to mobodum, the others will go to a rebel hideout near that place to give medical attentions to shadow, they will go in one that looks similar to the robotniks squads, they left first to be the bite so tails and they mother could leave safest… but this wasn't a good idea for the triplets, robotnik let go his most powerful ships after them…they where going thru a rain of laser shoots.

**Inside the ship.**

Sonic was holding shadows body to make sure that he doesn't get even more hurt because of the laser impacts, knuckles didn't know what to do... Sonia was at the laser controls shooting at the other ships and manic was busy flying the ship, suddenly in they see a strange building opened and a huge canon was exposed there it was metal shadow feeding the canon whit the emerald the he have, the guys get paralyzed by the great power of that weapon… mean while sonic was rubbing shadows body, hugging him tighter to his own body, "please some one help us...this cannot end like this…" every one turn to see sonic.. His brother the no problem hedgehog was crying with his face full of anger… suddenly from shadows quills came out the red emerald… out side the cannon shut a big laser blast every one hang out to what they could... then sonic shouted grabbing the emerald "this cant end like this…" and then the red emerald begin to glow and the master emerald begin to react to.. Out side the other emeralds to including the one that metal had and knuckles tried to perform the warp travel to take the to another place then in front of them an angel a pair was a strange presence and shouted "FREAK CONTROL" and sonic and knuckles shouted it and a bright light cover everything…

**Outside the ship.**

Metal stare at the light that covered the sky and the rebel ship whit some of the robotnik squad despairs... robotnik thought that they were vanished because of his weapon and begun to loft, but metal knew that something happened and that his master was a real pathetic full.. He didn't know what that power was but he knew one thing... he wanted it… the leftovers were only some sparkles that covered the sky like a rain of energy… and in the rebels ship where tails and queen aleena one questions was in their mind "¿What happened, where they are?"…then something came to aleenas mind a flash back of a voice calling her momma., followed by another one calling her by her name ... "that voice it sounds so familiar…" as soon as the light appear it disappear… an so our heroes…

--/--/

_Otakonhedgehog: please keep waiting to see I will continue…_


	2. the start 1&2

The history of mi characters

**1****.-THE LIVING NIGHTMARE. Part two (meting the Lost Continent)**

The gang was waking from a strange trance, and sonia look at thru the window and saw a huge forest whit mountains, it was beautiful "where are we?" she said to knucx, manic give a little pick "not a clue sis", but they couldn't enjoy for to long, our heroes were warped to some strange place but that was not his bigger worry at the moment… they were being followed by 3 of Robotniks ships… manic were trying the best he could to avoid the shoots but the ship was to damaged… "sonic please wake up" shouted the scared sonia to his brother that was like in a trance of a zombie state, knuckles went to was and slapped him , sonic came over knuckles enraged "why did you do that?" knuckles whit tears in his eyes pointed to sonia, she was terrified and scared, "they need you" said knuckles… the best he could… sonic stare at shadow and the he grabbed a rod that was next to him, "tied him good so he wont fall of, and take sonia near the wall and grab to anything you cant…" said walking to the angar door "manic open the door" "are you nut's?" "yeees…" said tying him self to a metal thing of the ship…, then when threw door opened he formed a huge energy blast whit his guitar and shoot it to one of the ships it hit it, but didn't shoot it down… "DAMMIT" swore sonic…

_In the forest floor…_

A shadow was running in the forest, suddenly it stopped and something in his neck area begun to glow, when something came flying above him, "what its that?" the shadow begun to run in the same directions….

_In the __triplet's ship…_

Suddenly sonic guitar began to glow, and sonias medallion and also manic begun to glow, "what the heck?" said manic, then a flash appear in his mind and a figure came to his vision, of a kid whit a medallion turn in to a hooded man whit a familiar medallion shining in his chest and when it was about to reveal his face, the vision ended because the ship was being shut at. "Dammit what was that" said sonic "not a clue sonic but we can't get worry about it right now" said Sonia when another hit shake the ship...

_At the ground_

The man took the thing in his neck and stare at it "what was that and why I cant stop my self from doing this?", he humped and keep his way to follow the flying artifacts… "Something tells me that I have to go, so let it the power of the ancestors guide me" and whit tat he keep his path…

_At the ship_

The ship was merciless attacked they where going to blow up and this was getting really bad "manic how it's the ship status", said sonia "do you want the truth or a comforting answer" "dammit, this its no good" said sonia gripping his hand to knucx one, he slyly kiss sonia to comfort and hug her when they saw the ships ready to fire one more time. Sonics was freaking out… "SOME ONE GIVE USS A BREAK"….

_At the ground_

"that just not fair, so let it be" said the man pulling from his back a metal thing, and making a prier the thing begun to grow until he pull out a glowing thing and then shoot "hiraykatsuken" and throw the metal weapon to the sky right in the direction of the triplets ship…

_At the ship_

They where about scream when knuckles let out a gasp, "what is it knucx" and the he throw him self over sonia and shout "COVER" they saw something coming in his direction, but the hit never came only some turbulence, the ship that was behind them was being cut it in half by that strange thing, "what was that?" said sonic "its coming back" said manic, but the thing cut another of Robotnik ships before returning to the ground, the explosion cause the last ship to crush in a near mountain, "what was that?" said sonia "not a clue sis but I don't see it anymore" knucx pointed to the ground where a small glow was being hide it by the trees.

Manic whit a crazy grin and screamed "Hold on to your pants, because we are gonna crash"... and so they hold on to what ever they cant, knuckles holdout sonia and they hold on to some tubs from the wall, mean while sonic climbed over shadow and whit arms and legs he hold from the seat where shadow was resting avoiding that shadow moves or get hurt at the crash…. And it was very awful but something blast the way in front making path for them to land… and from a near spot they were heard a crush sound, breaking wood, and scared birds were flying from the spot…

Deep in the forest the hooded man give a cocky smirk…"this should be interesting" and the it despair in a puff of air, like a little tornado _(like the ninjas)_

**Crash out**

They landed in the forest area, they ware all shake it up, but not injured, sonia begun to walk around to see what happened, the ship was like a big crushed can to said softly, knuckles was behind here, then manic came all bumped from the cabin "what a ride bro" said sonia whit a little smile "yes but this thing isn't going to fly, than a serious voice came from behind them "have some one cheeked were are we?" said sonic, they shock their head "sonia check the computer maps, manic check the van, knuckles could you see if you can open the back door of the ship?" they all nod and they leave sonic alone whit shadow… "Don't worry shad we will arrive to a hospital soon" shadow was lying in the couch when sonic begun to untie him genteelly…

Sonia came to se his brother crying over shadow body, she came near but he was like in a day nightmare, he didn't respond to her callings, he motioned the other to go outside, "sonic its out of work again, manic how's the van?" said sonia "pretty bad, but whit some of the pieces of the ship I think I can repair it" "ok manic, me and knuckles will go to see what we found, keep an eye on sonic ok" she hi g his brother "ok sis, I will, be careful" "bye" they wave a good bye and left manic to work…

_In a strange place similar to a Chinese temple a creature was prying when a golden creature with wings and yellow __hair, wearing a white dress appear in front of it, the person __was a strange creature whit a white hood and a strange mask it was white whit gold stripes simulating his eyes, plants and flowers… it nodded and leave the room taking a strange jewel in his hand, and whit a glow it despairs from the place…_

At the ship

Manic was outside looking from some pieces of shield of the plane, when a strange white creature sneak inside the ship, manic just fell a strange cold air "BRRRR dammed I need a sweater". Inside the ship sonic was caressing shadow head, "wake up my love, come back from your sleep" he said kissing softly in the lips, and then a strange thing happened shadows body began to glow… "what's happening?, SHADOW" then a bolt of energy send it away from him… then when another ray of energy was going to hit him, then the creature protected him against it, The strange figure stepped in front of sonic, he just stare at it, it was a feminine looking person "who are you?" she didn't said nothing, she just pointed to shadow… "You… want… him?" "whit all my heart" he said whit tears in his eyes, the creature also let go some tiers, and came near sonic and petted his head "go… for… him" she let some energy that came from her hand shout to shadows, making the energy that protected shadow body turn in to a creature similar to an angel…

The angelic creature was a human female whit blond hair and a white dress; it was looking at sonic whit dose blue eyes full of love and concern… "are you his special one" she asked to sonic "yes" he said whit out a doubt "do you promise to keep him safe" "I will give my life for him" said whit tears in his eyes "do you promise to be whit him always" "until the end of the world and beyond" said getting near his shadow "do you love him?" "whit all my heart, he is the missing half of my soul" she smiled to sonic and came near him giving him a sweet kiss on the fore head "what are you waiting for, wake him up whit the power of your love" she said, then sonic knee next to him and kiss him lips locked whit all his force…

**2.-****THE DARK NIGHTMARE… SHADOWS WAKE UP**

Inside of shadows mind…

He was walking in a dark place over a read carped, then it was a light in the end of the way, when he got near it was a white glowing door, he opened slowly and what he saw let him speechless, "Maria?" its was a beautiful garden they were a few trees and the floor was covered whit white glowing flowers, near them was a crystal lake, and the sky was dark covered whit sparkling stars… shadow stepped in and to his surprise he was a little hedgehog again, Maria opened her arms to shadow, and he in instinct run to her, hugging her really thing, "Maria, I miss you so much" "I known my sweaty, I miss you to" "don't leave me Maria, please" "I have never did shadow-chan, and I will never will"…

They sitting under a tree, shadow resting in Marias lap, and she was caressing his head, "shadow you have to go back" "why?, im happy hear, im finally whit you, why I have to leave" she softly hug shadow "its just not your time jet, you have to wake up shadow, before its to late" "I don't what to leave you Maria" "im not alone shadow im whit my loved ones, and I live very happy hear knowing that you are living happily until your time comes" "but where im suppose to go, I have no one beside you, im scare" "that's not truth shadow, you have plenty of friends, you even have a new family… and special one" shadow look at Maria in the eyes "special one?" the he heard a faint scream, suddenly it begun to get clearer and louder "shadow.. SHADOW" it was some one calling his name, then in front of them the hooded creature appear shadow get up and put on a fighting position, the creature pointed to a strange mirror "look" she said, then shadow look at it, it was him, a imagine of him whit Maria, the reflection said something "EMPTY" shadow let go some tars "I fill empty, when I was little I had Maria and I felt happy, now I have here again but I felt empty, like when I was older" the his reflection turned to his older version, "when I was older the emptiness appear, the coldness, the loneliness" said whit tears coming from his eyes, then a glowing creature appear inside the mirror hugging his crying older version, who stopped his tears and begun to smile, little shadow stare at the creature, then it formed a person, it was "sonic?" said shadow then sonic begun to cry hugging shadow older version, "come back to me, come back to shadow, I love you" then some shadow creatures where pulling sonic away from the older version, little shadow cried "sonic, wait" he understood he could not go to him until he let his past behind to seek for his new live…

he turned to Maria and she smiled to him, "fare well Maria, my beloved sister until we meet again" he smiled at her and humped true the mirror, breaking it, entering to the dark dimension in his older version running to catch sonic, sonic offering his hand but him couldn't reach it, "why do you want to go back" said his creator voice, "because my new life awaits for me" "why going back to suffer" "because I will be whit him" "and who its him?" "My only and truth love, my sonic then the hooded creature throw him his read emerald, and shadow shut "CHAOS CONTROL" and whit an energy bolt he reached sonic hand and they locked his lips in a passionate kiss….

IN THE OUT SIDE WORLD

Sonic let go shadows lips when he realizes that shadow glowing ended "no, NO, SHADOW NO, PLEASE WAKE UP" sonic begun to cry and he give shadow another weak kiss, suddenly two arms tied around him and pushing him to laid on top of shadow, sonic stare at shadow, the dark lover where deepening the kiss almost raping Sonics lips, sonic give up in to the motion until they needed to breath "WHAOW what a nice get up call" said shadow whit a cocky smile, sonic stare at him, "SHADOOOOW" he shouted making shadow twist his ears, form the painful scream, "yep, sonic its me" "I was so scare, I tough that, that.." "I was going to leave you?" sonic nodded "not a chance your mine sonic, and I don't give up to what I want so easily" then shadow noticed the glowing creature near them "MARIA?" said shadow "MARIA?" said sonic, "sayonara shadow the hedgehog, sonic the hedgehog take care of my brother please" the she disappear… then the hooded creature came near them and placing her hand in their fore head the begun to sing a soft pray and they where restoring their energy…

OUT SIDE THE SHIP

Manic heard sonic scream, and run to the ship, to see a waken up shadow and a creature whit glowing hands touching them, "WHAT THE HECK?" then she let them go and run away right to Manics direction, manic fall to the floor cover his head whit his hands… when the creature jumped over him…, the shouting make sonia and knuckles came back, to see a creature running from the ship, knuckles in instinct attacked the creature, the white creature, stare at knuckles and begun to shake, knucx begun to thrown punches at him… then from the inside came a shadow being helped to walk by manic and sonic, "STOP SONIA SHE IT'S A FRIEND" shouted shadow "Shadow you are awake?" "SHE HELP SHADOW" shouted sonic, but to late knuckles strake whit his claw at the hooded creature, breaking the mask and ripping the head hood, every one stare at the face of the creature "she its…" said sonia "she it's a…" said the rest "echidna…" whispered knuckles, then the girl used a strange thing glowing in her chest an make a glow flash making then to close their eyes… when they opened she was gone…


	3. lookin for ansewrs 3&4

The history of mi characters

_Disclaimer: I don't own __Sega or any character of any sonic character…._

_OTAKONHEDGEHOG: Last chapter… the sonic gang ended meeting this hooded white creature, that thanks to knuckles ambush it was reveled that was a young girl, a female echidna… what its going to happen now that she disappear, what it's the group going to do now that they are lost in this strange place….?... WEELL STOP ASKING QUESTION AND WRITTE THE NEXT CHAPTER SILLY… since when MY SUBCONCIES ARGUE WHIT ME?_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

**3.-****THE SEARCH FOR ANSWERS…**

The gang was in shock, "what the hell just happen here?" shouted sonia to the air, "not a clue sis but our beloved brothers here will tell us, right guys?" said manic eyeing shadow and sonic, that were in another dimension right now, they were staring at each others eyes and lost their mind in their mutual gaze… finally they decided to make a fire out side the ship to think what its going to happens next, sonia was sitting whit knuckles, and him was playing whit the girls mask, meanwhile manic was returning whit some wood for the fire, and sonic was holding shadow in his arms like if he was going to disappear if him let it go… "Sonic what happened whit that girl and how shadow waked up whit none scratch?" asked Sonia "yes dude tell us" said manic, "well it was like this…." (I don't want to write again what happened so… sonic just tell them what happened. ok? Ok) "dude that's its scary" "tell me about it" sign sonic caressing shadows hand "how do you feel shad, anything funny?" asked sonia "not a chance, I fill good as new" "well im glad that you are ok, I don't want to think about what would I do whit out you" said sonic sniffing "and you would never found out, sonic I will never leave you, never" and he kiss sonic, "ok you to give us a grip, we need to think what are we going to do" said sonia "this place its not in the maps, the computer doesn't work" said manic "well how's the van?" asked sonic "well it need some repairs but the tank its full and I can surely fixit" said proudly "ok so its settle, as soon is the van fixed we are going to look for civilization, to se were are we" said shadow, they are nodded, and sonic eyed knucx "and we will ask some one about this girl" said sonic smiling to knuckles that smiled surprised to sonic… "thanks bro" said sonia caressing knucx side in a hug "no prob, beside we didn't thank her for saving shadow" they decided to eat some fruit that sonia and knuckles found, and after that go to sleep.

Sonic hit whit his elbow shadow left rib and motion him to follow him, "we are going to look for some more wood for the fire" said sonic "ok but come back early, we all need to rest" said sonia curling in knucx arms, manic was already a sleep snoring like no tomorrow, they all giggle at him and they left…

**Shadows warm welcome (yes yaoi)**

Sonic was walking fast away from the camp, whit shadow behind him "sonic wait" he told him, but sonic didn't stop and keep his track until he stopped in a little spot it the forest that was covered whit grass and walked to a near tree, and rested his head against it begin to cry "sonic what's wrong?" shadow run beside him and hold him against him from behind "shadow… I can't take it anymore" he said "WHAT?" shadow whas freaking out, he let go sonic and then sonic turn to him whit his eyes full of tears, "sonic please" said shadow also crying because he was fearing the worst -'it's going to break off whit me?'- tough shadow, but sonic throw him self to shadow and begun to kiss him all over the face, that make shadow calm down "shadow, my shadow, I cant hold my self anymore, I love you , I love you so much, that hurts" said beginning to lick shadows neck and chest "my love why were you crying?" said shadow a little scare "because I cant hold me anymore shad, and Im sorry for what im about to do to you, but its just to hard to resist my self" said pulling of whit his teeth his gloves and also shadows ones, "what?" said shad "I need you shad, I need you really bad, im going insane, the tough of almost losing you its killing me inside, I need to feel you, I need to love you, please shadow let me love you" said beginning to caressing his groin, "AAAGH Sonikku yes, yes love me please, im all yours" said in a whisper full of lust, then sonic descended his sucking to his belly and stopped just above shadows spot, sonic begun to massage his cock tenderly and then stopped when it was all hard and nice, shadow look down to meet sonic lustfully gaze, "please shad let me love you" said sonic…

Shadow understood he wanted to perform him a… ORAL… "im yours sonic, do to me what ever you please just love me" said shadow in a lustful and needed tone, and whit that sonic took shadow instrument in his mouth, "AAAAAGH" shouted shadow, this was heavenly, "sonic… its feels so good" said caressing sonic head and opening his legs as much as he could helping him self holding his legs whit his hands, sonic was very deep in his work, he let go shadows dick and begin to lick his balls jacking shadow shaft, "so… sonikk..kuuu" said shadow in agony, then sonic descended his licking to shadows tail hole, shadow gasped to the intrusion of Sonics tongue in such a private place "sonic, no please nooo" sonic stopped and looked at shadows teary eyes "did it hurt?" said very concerned "no but… its just that… that place for you to taste its…" said blushing and felling really bad "I don't mind" said sonic whit a smile "WHAT?" said shadow "I love you shad, and its you to the only one that I plan to this kind of things, besides every part of your body taste like heaven to me" shadow was crying like no tomorrow, and grabbing sonic by the shoulder he pull him over him and began to kiss him, sonic was in shock, when they separated for air "but shad you said?" "never mind your right, besides that's means that im free to do to you the same" said whit an evil grin, sonic blush at the image in his mind of shadow doing that to him, then he nodded and whit a shy smile "so can I continue?" shadow blush but something make him smile, "yes but its not fair just you having all the fun" said shadow biting Sonics neck going up to his ear "OOOWW what do you mean?" "sonic how about a 69?" sonic blushed and the smiled to shad "HELL YES" and whit that he let go shadow from his hug and place him self above him "mind if im on top?" asked sonic "no my love beside its better this way, im heavier and I just love when your dominant" said shadow, sonic just give him a raspberry and placed his face between his legs, and so it begun…

Shadow was lovingly sucking Sonics penes, and sonic keep his licking to shadows jewels, then he returned whit an evil smile to that spot of shadows body that make shadows entire body shake, shadow gasped at Sonics intrusion, but opened his leg all he could allowing sonic to fit him self better between his legs, "AAAGHHH SHAD…" said sonic when shadow make the same attack to the blue boy body, then they were given each other a really deep French kiss to each other spot, then they returned to each other shaft, and begun to suck, and then shadow make something that sonic didn't spected, he begun to tease his entry whit his finger, sonic was gasping, trying not to stop his attention to shads cock, then sonic did the same but he did the next step, he placed in his index inside of shadow hot cavern "SOOONICCC" said shaking whit out control, "do me to my dark boy" said sonic lost in his lusty mind, then he did the same… "Shadow I love you so much" said sonic between licks "sonic, my sonic I love you" said shadow between licks too…

"MMHGG SHAD… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" "YES; YES COME, COME TO ME…" and they both came inside each other warm mouths, they swallow each other cream until the last drop, sonic was the one to break the silence "welcome back my love" said whit a playful look full of lust and begun to lick again shadow shaft "happy to be here" as he begun to play whit sonic one… and so they keep this up until its was getting late and beginning to get cold… so they decided to return to the camp to sleep by the fire place… when they get there every one was a sleep, they curl against a rock and fall a sleep in each other warm arms… "Shad…?" "Yes Sonikku?" "I love you… and I will never let you go" "I love you sonic-love and I will never leave you" "g-night love" "night my beloved one"… and whit a last kiss they went to sleep… unwire of some pair of yellow eyes were spying on them from a tree, then the creature fly away in the dark night…

**The**** hooded ghost**

Next morning the triplets and their lovers wake up whit the singing of the birds, the guys spend it the entire day repairing the sonic underground van, "tadda finish at last" said proudly manic "well it's the best that we can do" said shad, "so what are we waiting for lets roll" said sonic. The gang was rolling true the forest, "manic im going to kill you" shouted sonic that was jumping in his seat, "dammit manic calm down" said sonia "that's it if you are not going to stop him I will" said shad in a menacing tone, then he stand up and jumped over manic knocking him out and taking care of the controls… finally they were getting a steady ride "whoa shad, your good" said sonia "its not difficult, I have seen you do in it so a learned how, beside I read the manual of the driver so I know how to drive it" said proudly and the others only said "OOOHHH" suddenly shadow stopped, "what's wrong shad" said manic, "look" they found a little cabin in the woods, they get out the van and came near the cabin "its some one there?" shout sonic "hello?" said sonia, then from inside the cabin a little white dog whit brown spots came shyly from behind the door…

"hi little boy, my name its sonia, my and my family are lost here, could you tell us where are we please?" said sonia in a very lovely tone, "**Gaijin" **said the little dog and got inside again and the others begun to giggle at sonias shock face, "nice work sis" said a laughing manic, that was 2 second later unconscious in the ground "smart move bro" said sonic. Then from inside the cabin the little dog came out again placing a little bench next to the out side wall near to the door, and a very old dog came behind him sitting in the little bench, "hello strangers what brings you here?" said the old dog whit the same pattern of color that the young dog… "hi my name its sonic and this are my friends we are traveling musicians and we get lost here, you se our plane crush here and we don't know where are we" the old dog caresses his barb and smiled to the youngsters "I do not know what a plane its sonny but if it its some kind of machine to travel I sorry to tell you that machines doesn't work around this place" said a little sad "WHAT?" they all said "its something in this place that make them useless, we don't know why but it happens", "where are we?" said shadow "this its COKORIE forest, it's a special and sacred place to preserve the animals in this territory, it hasn't rain in a very long time so its forbidden to hunt in this place, because all the animal are coming here for the river" said the old dog "no biggy, we aren't hunters, we just need a place to rest and some instructions of where are we and how to get home" said sonic, "ok then you can rest here, im Baku the forester and this its my grandson Haku" "nice to meet you" said the little dog "hi nice meeting you, well im sonic, this its sonia, and manic there are my brothers and our friends shadow and knuckles" said pointing to each one, "HMM could you tell us where are we, and if this its mobius?" the dog stare at them "you came from mobius? Im afraid to tell you that you are very far away from it, this its **ANKAKU CHIJO**, that means in your language something like land of darkness ore dark continent" said the man, "WHAT?" said every one "sonic what are we going to do?" said sonia to sonic "maybe if we go to a city we could find some one to help us" said rubbing the back of his head "a city?" said the little dog, "im afraid that the most near city its Hirume and it's a way up in Masumes mountain, and the other one that maybe have some **mekas **will be **Akai Arashi **town that in the opposite side of Masumes but its very far away and I don't know if you could make it whit out a guide, better go to Hirume and look for one" "ok then we will go to this Hirume place look for a guide and then go to that other place" said manic "just a little question what gaijin means?" said manic "its means estranger" said the old dog "ok, I though it was and insult" said sonia relived… "Well don't stay out side, come in you most be tired and hungry come in and have lunch whit us" "THANKS" said every one….

The next day some hunters came from the forest whit a lot of prays, "how dare you to hunt in this land, its forbidden because of the weather, you have no shame" said the little dog "don't mess whit things that doesn't concern you kid, back off" said the crocodile that puff to the ground to the little dog, from inside the cabin came the sonic gang, "what's happening here?" said sonia "such a lovely lady in this rusty place" said a weasel coming near sonia, that make a 180º turn away when knuckles came in his way grabbing sonia by the waist pulling her near him, she just humped at the weasel and smile at knucx, a wolf and a chacal came near the old dog "look old man these place its full of prays so what's the big deal" said the wolf "beside this are just some bonus, we came for the big deal for the mountain ghost" said the chacal and every one of the hunters begun to laugh. "You shouldn't be following it no one mess whit him as long as you respect the mountain you will be safe but if you cause problems he will come, and those who break the law will receive the god's punishment" the hunters begin to laugh at the old man "you are crazy old man" said one of then and pushed the old dog to the ground, and they begun to walk away "you will receive your fair punishment, you will see" said the little dog "you shouldn't listen to the crap of the old man, he is crazy" said the chacal guy to the sonic gang, sonic was about to kick the out also whit the rest "no please, its forbidden to outsiders to mess whit people of this place, you will also get in to trouble, that why they didn't provoke you because they cant attack you or they will be the one to be punished by our law but the territory council its far away that's why and they are a lot like them around here so its not use you will become target and if you want help to get out of here I suggest you to stay aside" said the old dog, sonic and sonia helped the man to stand up "are you ok" said sonic "yes thank you my children" "those thief's…" said the little dog "do not worry my son they will receive their punishment you will see" said the old man "they need a good kick off, don't you think it sonic?" said manic "if we mess whit them we will make things worse for the people of the place" said shadow "don't worry, by tomorrow morning they will end here again" said the dog whit a smile…

That night the gang spend it sleeping at the old mans house, suddenly a noise of a old door opening make knuckles wake up, and he saw the old dog going out side, he tough about going out to see, but he should go alone whit out telling, but he didn't want to wake up sonia, so who?, suddenly shadow wake up and stare at him… "Go knuckles and follow him, if you need help use the emerald to contact me, ok?" he nod and followed the old man to the forest… shadow just went out side and explored around the cabin but he stayed in alert to knuckles call… knuckles by this time was hiding behind a tree looking at what the old dog was doing, he was praying something like… -" Oh great protector of Masumes please heir my call, the land of cokorie needs your help, let my prays blow whit the wind to you hearing and the ancestors whishes come to be"- and from his clothing pull out a silver feather and he throw it to the air and a strange wind take the feather to the sky and it vanished… knuckles could not believed but he saw it, then the dog was returning so knuckles return to the cabin first… when he arrived he got in the same sport that he was, and after he was sure that the old man was a sleep he write in a piece of paper what happened to shadow, they decided to wake up the guys to tell then and they all agreed that its nothing serious so they let it pass but with an eye open to se if something fishy happens…

Suddenly a big howl was heard inside the forest whit a lot of screams, but as soon it came it finished, they where going to get up and go to see what was it but the old man was in the door "its not safe to go, the forest its dangerous at night, lets wait until tomorrow" and whit that they went to sleep again well they tried… the next morning sonia get up first and went out to make some tai chi, suddenly the gang was awake because of her screaming, they went out and they saw something horrible, the bodies of the hunters tied up hanging from a tree in a near spot, under the tree was a dead deer whit a feather, a silver feather… "they are dead?" ask manic "do not know bro" said sonic, then the bodies begun to move, "they are alive" said shadow, and the gang except sonia, pulled down the bodies… they were like 6 hunters…. knuckles and shadow were eyeing the old dog "I warned him that they should not mess whit him, he doesn't like people hurting his beloved land" said the dog "bring them inside we will take care of his injures", and so they take care of the hunters…

suddenly some one knock on the door, manic took a pick and was a bunch of guys in uniforms, (those navy blue kimonos whit white things that old samurai police mans used to wear in the old Japan) "sorry to bother but he receive a report of some hunters around" the little dog came from behind manic and guide the officer to inside the cabin their were only 4 officers and they didn't look stronger they could not be able to defeat them if the hunter were ok, "dammed what happened here?" said the officer "they step on sacred land" said the old man "who did this to you?" said the commander that was an eagle, getting near of one of them that was a little awake "SILVER WIND OF DEAD… RED EYES, RED EYES TURNINNG GOLD AND THEN AAAAA" and the chacal fainted… "this has the signature of Masumes protector writhed all over it" said a dog officer "they were lucky because he spare their life, if they have killed some villager of the place they will be dead" said a snake officer, "dose he ever get tired?" said the last officer that was a mouse, "that' means that this happens all the time?" said sonia "SURE" every one said including the foresters dogs, "and what are you going to do?" said manic "take the to jell, what ells?" said the commander "and what about the protector, are you going to let him do this?" said sonia pointing the injured hunters "he its only doing his job, he protects Masumes territory and he will keep it safe from anyone who dare to hurt it" said the commander "yes, we are lucky that this place in under his jurisdiction, because they are a lot of people like this ones and even worse, this are just newbie's of scum, you should see the real bad guys" said the mouse shaking a little "we should go know" "wait can, we go whit you? We are looking for someone" "who?" said the officer "it's a girls that look a little like our friend here only that has like orange furr not red" said manic pointing at knuckles, and knucx just humped and sonia giggled, "not but where do you saw her?" said the officer "near that little mountain" "well that's deep inside the Masumes mountain territory" said the snake officer "I suggest you to go back and track around, there it's a forester cabin there, you can ask the guard that its in charge" said the eagle commander "thank you very much" said shadow "ok its been a pleasure but we need to go, so until our paths cross again" and whit that the officer leaven them… "

sonic gang stay there another day, deep in the night manic receive a call of nature an d went to take a lick and he saw the old man talking to a shadow, he finish his business and step closer and sow a hooded man then his pendant glow and he hide him self but not before he saw the hooded guy necks glow to, he went to the house and tell sonia and sonic what he saw "bro you most be walking in your sleep" said an annoyed sonia "but it was the one in our visual mind sight" he said shaking sonic from his shoulder "manic I only have one question for you, have you was your hands?" said eyeing his bro, manic just gulped before his brother punched him, sonic went out side to the water well near the house when he saw the old man talking to the hooded guy that it turn to a bird and flied away… sonic shacked his head and when he look again the old man wasn't there, "im going nuts'" said returning to the cabin to sleep beside his beloved black furry favorite pillow….he giggled at the tough of shadow as a pillow… shadow just mumbled a -sleep´-and sonic just cuddle him…

In the morning they said good bye to the forester and went in search of the mysteries girl and they will keep an eye open to the mysteries guardian of the Masumes territory…. "**Gambatte ne, **and good luck in your journey" said the foresters … from a near tree a strange bird was sawing them go, and his eyes turn from red to gold and flow away disappearing in the sky** …**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**4.-****THE PHANTOM OF THE MOUNTAIN GUARDIAN**

The sonic gang was whit the same though in their min… they were lost "so how are we going to found some one here we have been rolling for 3 hours" said sonic, then they stopped and manic shouted "DAMMED not again" said very piss of "what?" said sonia looking true the window, "manic we are were we started" said sonic "I know" said very annoyed, "I have an idea" said shadow looking at knuckles that was still playing whit the girls mask, "knucx could you track her" they look at shad and then to knucx "what do you mean" said sonic "well the knuckles of my world had a very developed smell since, more powerful than a dog or a wolf, so he was a very good tracking his enemies, every time that someone was missing they ask knuckles to find him" said as a matter a fact, "OOOH" said every one "you think you can do that?" said sonia to knucx, he tough about it and nodded, "ok lets go out side to the spot where she disappear and using the essence of the mask you could have an idea of her trace" said shad, knuckles began to sniff the place and a few seconds later he pointed to a direction and he, shadow, and sonic run to that direction, being followed by sonia and manic in the van…

they where like that for a few moments until knucx stopped, "what is it knucx" said sonic, he show to the two hedgehogs a piece of the white hood of the girl, "what is it?" said sonia from the van "we are going for the right way" shouted sonic, then knuckles opened his eyes way open, and begun to run away "I think he found the trace" shouted shad "ok then lets go" said manic… knuckles was running like mad true the forest, then he stopped in front of open path, and their it was she sitting in a rock looking at the river that was near, playing whit a little blue bird and she was caressing his head, then she opened her eyes and stare at knuckles, she stand up and begun to walk slowly away from him whit out losing eye contact whit him, then from behind knucx appear shadow and sonic, "wait, please" said sonic, she stare at sonic and then at shad, "we just want to ask you something" said she stop walking and stare at sonic that was walking slowly to her, motioning the others to stay there, knuckles wasn't happy he wanted to get near her, he wanted to ask him about their kind about her, but he could tell that she trust sonic a little…

when they were near each other sonic offered his hand "thank you for bringing my shadow back" said whit a little tear she smiled sweetly at sonic, then she opened her eyes and look behind her and throw her self over sonic, then from behind her and axe past over them almost hitting them… "what the fuck" shouted shadow, "RUN" she shouted and helping sonic stand up she pull him by his hand away from a loud growl coming from where they were, suddenly 3 big creatures came from the forest, a bull, a tiger and a bear, all covered whit scars and weapons, "who it's the guardian?" asked the bull, "the who?" asked sonic "every body knows that protector it's the guardian of the mountain goddess, the female whit fur color of the sunset and jaded color eyes" said pointing to tikal that was growling like and angry cat, then three huge guys where positioning them self around them, sonic knuckles and shadow throw them self each one to one of the guys, sonic to the bull, shad to a bear, and knucx to the tiger, but they where awaked by some arrows that were coming from nowhere, suddenly the bull knocked sonic and grabbed him and tikal by the neck, manic and sonia arrived knocking the tiger whit the van and shadow and knucx knocked the bear… "stay where you are or im going to break your friends neck, you the one whit red eyes come here, you are coming whit us, the guardian its know for being a good fighter a similar shape body like your s and specially red eyes" shadow let him self being tied like the rest they could not risk to them get hurt and since the emeralds where in the van they didn't had a choice….

Suddenly a cold wind blow and the face of the echidna girl show a weak smile and whispered something like O-sama, then a strange thing came rolling from the forest and knocked the bull from the back, you could heard the bones of the bull spine braking, he released the girl and sonic and before they landed at the ground the ball snatched them, them from a opposite side they were placed in the ground by a very familiar hooded guy, its was a grey hood, whit a straw had (like the one that the samurais used), "who are you?" screamed the bull laying in the ground whit blood coming from his mouth "your nightmare" the hooded guy said and he jumped above the other 2 big ones and turned him self in a tornado sucking the tiger and the bear and throwing the bear at a rock wall and the tiger to the river against a huge rock, he stopped rolling and landed in the middle of the path, "dude that was SO COOL" said manic beside sonia, but the guy didn't move and pulled out his sword, then he runned to the poor Manics direction "HEY NOOO" said manic and sonia screamed but he humped above them and slashed at a huge black panther that was hiding behind them, in a second the panther was dead in the ground, sonia screamed scared and manic stared at the dead guy, then he got near them and pulled a knife, hiding his sword again, "DON'T CAME NEAR US" screamed sonia, but manic didn't move, the man kneed beside him and cut his rod freeing him, then he give the knife to manic and pointed sonia and then at shadow and knucx "thanks man" said manic in a little shaky tone of voice… he could see that the man give him a soft smile, suddenly his medallion begun to glow, and the triplets ones to, but before any of the triplets could said something the echidna girl shouted "o-sama" in a very concerned tone, then an arrow came near him almost hitting him, then he pulled something and throw it to a near tree (it was like a dagger whit a very thin rod tied up to it) then he pulled a hidden rat from it, he walked slowly to the rat and twitching the dagger that hit him in the shoulder whispered to the rat "pick up the trash that are your comrades and leave mi land, before I lose my patient and finish your misery" said pulling the dagger out, the rat screamed like hell, ant the other could not believe how rough less was, then the echidna girl runned to him "what are you doing?" said sonia to the girl, but she ignored her and hugged the hooded guy, "O-sama" she whispered and the hooded guy place her in his arms and begun to walk away, "hey wait?" shouted shadow, he just looked over his shoulder and begun to run away and jumping in the air he turned in a little tornado and when the tornado vanished he was gone, but from nowhere a silver bird flow above sonic making him fall over his butt and let go a feather… a silver feather… "Dude this place its way past weird…" said sonic rubbing his butt whit one hand and whit the other grabbing thee feather… "but VERY COOL" said manic…"YOU ARE NUTS" said every one… and so they get them self together to plan what they will do next…

/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/

Otakonhedgehog: these are some words for anyone who wants to make their own Japanese dictionary…

**Ankoku**: dark or darkness. **Chiho**: area, region, land. **Arashi**: Torment. **Chijo**: Tierra, suelo. **Doshin**: Policía, guardia. **Gaijin**: Extranjero. **Gambatte ne**: Buena suerte.


	4. Hi hirume 5&6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to sonic and SEGA.**** (I do NOT OWN the music that im placing in the chapter)**

**-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*-/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-***

**5. - THE ECHIDNA GIRL, PRIESTESS OF THE KAOS POWER…**

The gang was rolling in the woods, hearing the song named ROLLING from limpbizkit, manic was singing and the rest was praying to the gods for him to shut up, "I CANT STAND IT" said sonic who walked beside his brother and knocking him in the head, then sonia took control over the van because him and manic begun to fight, "at list its some entertaining, isn't it?" said shad to knucx, he only nodded, suddenly the van stopped.

And that send it manic and sonic flying to the end of the van slamming them self to the wall, "what wrong sonia?" asked shad, "what the big idea?" shouted manic and sonic from the back, "the van stopped, and I cant turn it on" shad came near the panel "that's our problem, we get out of gas" said shad, and the gang boys went pale, "what are we going to do?" said manic, "what else walk" said sonic, so they pack what ever they could and they hid it the van covering it whit sand, and three branches, "lets juice and jam" said sonic and he hold his brother and speed out of there, "mind?" said shadow to knucx, he blushed and pony ride shadow from the back, he will not let shadow hold him like lovers do… and so they left… but no one noticed a pair of red eyes watching them go… "This should be interesting" and so the mysterious shadow disappears in a whirlpool off air…

They were walking for a long time until they found some dead animal skilled only the flesh where dumped on the ground, "that's awful" said sonia hiding his face in knucx shoulder, "illegal hunters, like the old man said to us" said sonic "that's disgusting" said manic, they keep walking until they heard a soft voice calling for help, manic babe sensor was activated and run like crazy to the shouting was coming from… manic tripped whit a branch and was about to fall inside in a big hole in the ground, but shad caught him before that happened, "thanks bro" said manic to shad "no problem" since a short time, manic begun to call him bro, once in a while where they were only in family to not make him uncomfortable, because he told shad that he was his new bro, he found it pleasant, and they guys were ok whit that…

suddenly from another hole near them they heard some one say "etto… its some one out there?... could please help me get out?", manic jumped near the spot and saw inside a cute white whit yellow wolf-fox dressed in a white-green kimono… manic jaw dropped, it was gorgeous, the other guys were disturbed by the looks of the girl?, shadow give a light kiss to sonic and knuckles a light hug to sonia, "Don't worry lady I will help you get out" the girl? In the trap just smile and with soft laugh said to manic "Oh you are so gentle" then making let go a long rut of a tree inside the hole and with help of knuckles and shadow they pull out the girl from the hole.

"you are serve my lady" whit an sexy smile the girl give a little squish hug to manic and a little kiss on the cheek "thank you my handsome hero to help get out" said smiling to the green now red manic "what its your name?" asked Sonia "Hajime its mi name" "can I make you one question?" said sonic the ºgirl?º look at him with wonder in his look "of course" said smiling "have you see by any chance an orange echidna girl around here" the young man look at them "ECHIDNA what is that?" shadow walk near the fox and point at knuckles "echidna is some one like the red boy over there, do you know a girl who look like him but with orange fur" the ºgirl?º stare at knuckles and open his eyes way open "Oh, I see I think I have seen someone like…look over there" said the fox every one look that way an the fox started running away from then knuckles noticed and stepped in front of the fox, but he pull out of his costume a bunch of knifes that throw at knuckles.

knucx stepped away and turning to them whit a smile "I thank you for helping me but its no way I will let you go" and staring at them with an angry face "what do you want with our goddess" "goddess?" said Sonia, manic shock his head and begin to walk to the angry fox "no, you don't under stand why want to thank her" said manic and sonic walk over "she save the life of one of us" said hugging shadow a little the ºgirl?º smiled and whit a huff smiled relief "I'm sorry for my behaviour" said hiding his knifes "if that it's the case I think I can help you" said smiling at them "you call her goddess" said shadow "yes she is a very important priestess of our village, and she is the companion of our great master warrior" said putting a exiting look in his eyes, and a happy face "who is this master warrior?" the fox look at Sonia and nodded "sorry is forbidden to my to talk about him to a stranger, but if you want to know more about them I can take you with some one that can answer all your questions" said moving a bush and crossing by a dead fallen tree "lead the way please" said sonic.

Shadow walked next to the fox "I can see that you are a skilful person, so why didn't you get out the hole by your self?" the fox smiled to him "because I was a trap and I was the bait" said walking a little faster, "a bait?" said sonic "yes, im one of the foresters that keep this place safe from hunters who are killing animal whit out mercy and just for fun" every one frown at the thinking of a poor animal being killed for fun "and you were in the hole because?" said manic "because no one suspects that a poor girl inside a hole could be a menace to them" said the fox "you are very smart and a little evil" said shadow whit an evil grin, "well than you" and they keep his path…

The sonic gang was relived by the problem of being stuck in middle of no were, his new friend a artic fox named Hajime was taken them to the village of Hirume, manic approach to the boy with a huge map "hey dude where is this place it doesn't appear in the map of mobius" manic and sonia were analyzing the map of this place and wasn't a territory called Masumes mountain ore a village called Hirume, "why this territory doesn't appear Hajime" said sonia "Oh that is because we are a hided place from the outsiders, this country is so old that we don't have any of this strange things that you call machines" Sonia walk to reach them, with knuckles by his side "you don't have nothing of technology, ore even a TV" said Sonia "only the cities beyond the territory of Hirume have at list something that you call television, why don't have those things, only have a radio transmitter that is in the mayor house, we use it to communicate to the other villages" said the fox taking the lead "you think that we can use the radio of the mayor to call some one to pick us up" ask Sonic, grabbing shadows hand "I don't know, maybe if the old wise man of our village ask the mayor for do in it, he maybe will accept".

shadow walked with sonic to reach the fox "you told us that the wise man will took to us about the young echidna lady" said shadow seriously the young fox stood still for a moment and then move his head and look at the black hedgehog in the eyes, "he is maximums authority of the village beside the great master, the mistress Tikal and the mayor, if he accept to talk with you, you may be able to ask him what ever you please, but if he doesn't well that will be another story" said walking again taking the lead "I think that he is hiding something to us but at list he is taking us to the village with any problem" said shadow beside Sonia "well maybe it is hiding us something but look like a nice person" they continue walking in the wood for some more time.

**The arrived to the town**

The sonic gang was getting tired of walking in to the wood with no clue of were they were "hey did we there yet?" said manic "no, it's a little farter" said trying to be polite "and how is the village?" said Sonia "you will see it, right now" said moving a side a bush and letting sonic gang see a huge wall, and near big wood door, "this is the entrance of the village" said pulling a rood to knock a bell "who is it?" said a voice from inside the place "its me Hajime" said the fox, but the door didn't open, "Oh sorry, they are friends, and they want to see the old master" the door still didn't open until they heard a crack noise and the door opened revelling a huge wolf-bat whit navy blue fur, "Hajime what take you so long I was beginning to get worry?" said coming near him hugging him.

the fox kissed him lightly in the mouth and walked inside motioning the others to follow him, "sorry my love but I was just playing a little" said whit a sweet smile, manic hearth crushed, the girl was obviously her girlfriend of the blue dude, "take them straight to the old master every one it's a little nervous the great master its arriving soon and the town it's a mess, whit the little macula gang around" "that twerp its still here?" "Im afraid so, so be careful not to go near the town hall" "ok I will, o guys this is naraku my mate" the wolf salute them very respectfully, the rest do the same but Hajime was living whit out them so they left quickly, and manic whit his light crush …CRUSHED.

The entire way, all the people stare at them fearfully…. And they look at all the building and the people finally they arrived to the temple, "this place its huge" said sonic, "lets go inside, follow me please" but before they could give another step they were facing a young yellow bear that was going out stand in front of them, "WHAT ARE OUTSIDERS INSIDE THE TOWN LIMITS?" he shouted obviously very angered for some reason that wasn't them, quickly the fox stepped in front of the bear "young master bark, this people helped me in the woods and as a thank you I bring them to talk to the old master, they need help and our law says that it's a matter of honour to help them in some way in retrieve, they are lost and need help" the bear stared at them specially at shadow and knuckles and growled a little more, but he pushed the fox aside and continue his way grumping a little more, "that dude need to work in his temper" said manic, "its just that he expecting the master arrival, and you my friend –said pointing shadow- look a little like him" "really?" said sonic looking at shadow and whispering to his ear "but not as handsome" shadow blushed and give a quick peek on sonic, -in super speed so no one saw it-.

They were walking in a huge corridor being faced by some guards in the way, them they stopped in front of a huge curtain door that was being guarded by to big panda boys whit two huge axes each one, "we came to see the old master, RETRIEVETINACTIONINGTREATHY" the pandas move the curtains aside and motioned to walk inside, "what was that?" said sonia "that it's the name of the law that says that I have to pay your kind action to my in some way" finally they get to the a room were a old bear was sitting in a hug pillow, "who is it?" asked the old man, the fox stepped near the light "its me **Gawa-sama**, Hajime, I have arrive and I brought some companions" the panda bear looked at them "outsiders?" said the panda "yes master they helped me in **Hayashi**-**Hisui **when I was making my rounds?" "I see, sow what can I do for you?", the fox presented them to the panda when a young panda girl came from another door holding a tea set, "my dear girl let me introduce you to Hajime friends" said the old panda, and he do it (I don't want to write the scene over and over again) "and this its my granddaughter, Shinee" said the old wise man, by this time they were enjoying some tea that the girl was serving them, "im very please to meet you" said the girl not very exited but, she was eyeing the door and the window very nervously…

"So how can I help you my sons?" "my lord, we are travellers and we got lost in this place and we wanted to see if some one could help us get home, to mobius" said sonic, the old man was very concerned "I do not know what can I do the only one who actually has go to mobius it's the great warrior master, he may know a way to help you, but he hasn't arrived yet" the panda girl was very sad by this time, sonia noticed this, that face it's the one that some one make when a love one is not around, -is she waiting for him?- though sonia, "so what else could I help you?" "we wanted to meet some one called TIKAL" the girl let her cup of tea fall to the ground, that she was serving to manic, "sorry I didn't mean it" said the girl "no problem" said manic helping her clean the mess, "im afraid that the great master it's the only one who has that the authority to let you talk to her, he brought her to our town after a travel that he make a few hears ago" the girl was making a pissed frown, sonia and shad noticed this…

But they didn't know that out side the town a very familiar person was approaching, and in a mysterious wind begun to blow in the entire city, and inside the priests temple the candles winked, and a familiar orange girl begun to smile sweetly. At the old wise man temple the candles also blinked, and familiar bird appeared in the window… the old man smiled and the girls also smiled and a wink of hope and love appeared in his face… suddenly some one was shouting in the hall "its HERE; ITS HERE" ….

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sixth chapter…

**6. - HI HIRUME VILLAGE (FACING DESTINY)**

At the temple the sonic gang was in presence of the old wise man of the temple also know as the old master when in a suddenly rush run a young raccoon get in the room breathing really hard get inside the room he knee down in the middle of the room right in front of the old panda, and with a respectfully salute he kneel next to the old man, "old master, the great master Otakon has arrived" the old man put a big smile and sonic and his friends could see how much the old man was happy to listen that "tell him to come please my boy" the raccoon smile "I already did" said and a hooded man come from behind the courting "Oh my dear boy, im so happy that you had return" they all stare at the hooded guy who walked to stand in the middle of the room.

"ITS HIM…" they gang shouted "la li ho old master" said putting away the hood from his face then he look to the other said of the room, and stare at the intruders in the master house, he stood still and slowly put his hand over his sword eyeing them whit a half closed eyes and a raised eyebrow, that look put the gang very nervous "oh my young master this people her came to se you, they want to talk with you and mistress Tikal" otakon look at them with unfriendly eyes, for some minutes he stood still before sitting in the middle of the room listening to the old man request, "im sorry to give you so much problems when you just arrived" said the panda "no problem master, I will take care of them, after all they are my guests" every one in the room ended whit their yawn in the floor.

He only was smiling, then the old master begun to laugh "OH HOHOHOHO another of your pranks" "yes master I have being a bad boy" said whit a naughty smile; the sonic gang didn't know what to do or say. "master I will love to stay and chat but im a little bumped for travelling and im sure that our guest are also, beside im dying for a comfy bed" said smiling to the sonic gang, "ok my young master lets talk tomorrow" said whit a smile "till later wise master, later Shinee" said eyeing the panda girl that was blushing madly… he came near here and kissed her hand… leaving a very red panda girl.

When they were out side sonia walked near him "why you said that we were your guests?" said suspiciously "because he send me to find you" said the familiar artic fox "really?" said manic "yep, I was having some business to handle so I send hajime to pick you up" said otakon "why are you helping us?" said shadow, otakon stopped and turned to face them, "because you helped the old man in the forest and our priestess" said smiling at them "so she its what to you?" said sonia "in time… in time" said walking away.

they were walking down the stairs then a flying axe came from the end of the stair case "OTAAAKOOONNN" he just moved his head and the axe just passed by, "so aggressive" said otakon "the axe was chained and the owner pulled it, "it's the bear guy" said sonic "what's his problem?" said sonia "the usual" said hajime "you are late, where have you been?" said the bear "what no a single hi?, how rude" said whit a cocky smile "dude don't piss of a guy whit an axe" said manic, otakon eyed manic and smiled softly to him making manic blush "NO BIGGY" said otakon "WHAT?" said the gang, that was a particular word of Sonics.

"you and I have something to settle" said in an angry tune "I don't recall to own you nothing, beside im busy… so leave" said making a hand move like saying SHUUSHUUU "BAKAYAROOOO" shouted the bear "OH bark so predictable" said avoiding the attack of the bear whit the axe kicking him against a near wall "DUDE THAT WAS SWEET" said manic, "what?" said otakon "means that was awesome" said sonic "OH thanks" said smiling softly to them making manic and sonic blush, "this isn't over" said the angry yellow bear "you never learn" said otakon "SHUT UP" shouted and kicking the axe of his hand otakon grabbed his hand and slammed him in the ground, slamming him a few tome until he spined in a tornado way sending him flaying to crush over a near roof of a temple.

Sonia came near sonic "sonic that was like our whirlwind spin" "I notest it" said sonic and manic just said "THAT WAS SOOO COOL" "that should keep him calm at least till tomorrow" said laughing "what was that" asked Sonia "he has the need to challenge me every time he can" said whit a I don't know gesture "why?" said shadow "because he doesn't accept the fact that im stronger" said grabbing the axe and walking to a near guard "give it to the mayor ok" "yes master" said the dog guard "why its so aggressive?" said sonic "because he hates me" said whit a smile "why?" said shadow "he its bark the mayor son so he thinks he has to be the strongest warrior here" said hajime whit a hump "HAHAHAHA" begun to laugh otakon "that's not why" said breathless "so why?" asked manic "because he likes me" said whit a smile.

The other ended whit a what? Face "ups its late master I must go to see my wolfy" "ok said hi from my part" said kissing her hand, the others stare at the blushing fox that was jumping away "lets get going the path its long and they will be more stairs" "o goody goody" said sinicly manic, otakon begun to smile and patted Manics back "you are funny, I like you" manic blushed but walked the entire way beside him…

"something tells me that this place its going to gave us a bumpy time" said sonic "I think I will have a headache" said shadow… they walked the entire way chatting…

**-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

**Otakonhedgehog: **more chapters very soon and please look at my other account ELENAHEDGEHOG if you like DBZ…

**MORE WORDS**

**Gawa**: River. **Gin**: silver metal. **Hana**: flower. **Hane**: "wing" o "feather". **Haru**: Primavera. **Haruka**: wings. **Hayakawa**: "morning river" o "young river". **Hayashi**: forest. **Hisui**: Jade. **Hoshi**: star. **Akai**: Red. **Kuroi:** Black. **Shiro**: White. **Kogane**: Gold. **Shirubaa**: Silver


	5. the echidna priestress7&8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to sonic and SEGA.******Sonadow Underground meet Otakon & Tikal **Masumes Mountain Adventure****///////////////////////////////////**

**7****. – ****TIKAL THE ECHIDNA PRINCESS**

Here they are in front of the temple… at last they have arrive to the place where the mysterious echidna girl was, the building was huge and with a very exquisite and magnificent construction, all the sonic gang was marvelous at the place except manic "NO more stairs please" shouted manic with a disappointed and tired face "manic stop acting like a child" said sonia to his brother, sonic and shadow only smile and knuckles just look at the green fellow with curiosity… then Otakon put one hand over the shoulder of the green fellow "don't worry I will go, you just wait here" said Otakon climbing the stairs "we should all go" said sonic "yes I cant rest lather" said manic putting him self up trying to show strength all stare at manic with a face of what is it whit him?… except Otakon that just smile at manic "sorry but it's a sacred place outsiders are not allowed" said Otakon walking away. Manic look at the silver guy walking away from them, the day was cloudy but you could tell that his shiny silver fur was amassing.

then Otakon stop when he was almost in the middle of the way up, a young girl show out, the girl was beginning to walk down when suddenly when the to see each other they stood still, then the girl begin to run in the stairs all the way down shouting "OTAKON-SAMA…" Otakon open his arms ready to receive her and when she was a few steps in front of him she jump into his arms "otakon-sama, ashiteru… ashiteru orema Otakon sama (Otakon my beloved Otakon my love, my loved Otakon)" said the girl in otakons arms she was in a trance enjoying Otakon hug, "ashiteru tikal-dono, orema tikal-chan (my loved tikal my little tikal mine only mine)" said Otakon, Tikal was resting his head in Otakon shoulder but when she look over it she see sonics gang, tikal quickly pull him self out of the hug and slowly give two steps away from Otakon.

Otakon look down and then turn to tikal with a big smile "ii desu, (its ok, they are friends they are gonna stay with us for some time that is why we are gonna live in the down town house, ok)" tikal look at Otakon, if he said that they were friends so all its ok, but she was shy with strangers so she will stay near Otakon all the time "hai, Otakon sama" said tikal, then Otakon offered his hand to tikal and she quickly grab it, and then return in to otakons arms, they begin to walk down, tikal was in otakons arms resting his head against Otakon shoulder, Otakon was with his left arm over tikal shoulder, grabbing her and rubbing tikals arm, tikal have one arm in otakons back and the other over Otakon chest climbing some time to Otakon shoulder, rubbing his chest…

All the way down they have been watched by the sonic underground gang, specially for knuckles that was staring at her with so much excitement and curiosity his look was very deep... tikal was getting nervous of the way like knuckles was seeing her, tikal was curious of the red young man but she was also scare of him, she never have seen some one with his looks so like hers… Otakon noticed Tikal shaking and them he pull her more in his arms to make her feel more secure, finally they were down in front of them, the silence take over them, dressed with a white top and a brown with green symbols skirt, with a gold tiara with some jewels in it; and a chaos emerald in his neck… knuckles was with wonder in his eyes he wanted to came closer the female.

but then Otakon turn away with tikal still in his arms "come with me" said Otakon taking the lid "where we are going know?" asked sonic "to my house, so then we will talk more comfortable" said Otakon, Tikal didn't look at them she was just looking at Otakon, she have cell his mind, only focusing in his Otakon that was back from his travel, she was busy looking at his face rubbing his cheek and inspecting the fur of his arms and his chest, Otakon dint look annoyed by tikal inspection he only smile all the time at tikal, the others were looking at the couple the look of love in tikal eyes was making sonic feel a little warm inside, then he rest his head against shadow shoulder meanwhile was hugging shadows arm, shadow blush because it was people but they didn't stare at them they were looking at Otakon and Tikal…

smiling at them, so shadow take his chance and kissed sonic in the head very fast to prevent of some one see them and for avoid any problem with the sex barriers, sonic squish shadow arm before let it go and only walk with his hands grabbed, knuckles was looking at the echidna girl how she was so similar to him, she have dreadlocks, she was a little more smaller that knuckles, they have the same strange fuzzy fur just that tikal look a little more soft, and the face locks very similar, only the color was different, and well he couldn't see in she have the white crimson in the chest to, sonia look at knuckles wonder eyes and feel a little sad and jealousy of the girl.

they walk for some more minutes until the arrived to a wall of wood and they stop in front of two big doors, then Otakon let Tikal go and walked to the door and taking a piece of metal of his pocket begin to try to open the door, "what are you doing?" said sonia Otakon with only one move of the metal in the eye of the door was in of to opened "opening the door" said Otakon opening the doors "welcome to my humble house" said Otakon opening the door, the house was really big, and like the other houses and buildings was very beautiful, Otakon step away from the entrance giving a sigh to his female companion.

Letting Tikal entrance first followed by him, Otakon look behind and see that they were still out "what's wrong?" manic came near "dude this is your house right?" "Yes" "ok" said manic walking in then sonia grabbed manic by the jacket "if this is your house why you opened like a thieve" said sonia "sonia don't be so untruthful" said sonic "so?" said shadow "I travel a lot" said walking in to the house, manic pull out his jacket getting free of sonia hand and now he was able to follow Otakon in to the house sonia walk behind manic, knuckles behind sonia and shadow and sonic at the end of the line…

**Mi**** home is your home**

When they were inside the house tikal give a little kiss in the cheek to Otakon before running into a corridor, "where is she going?" said manic "tikal its going to make some tea, that's all" said Otakon, they begin to walk in a long corridor until they arrived to a big room, then Otakon look at every were then he look at his right and begin to walk at that direction Otakon stand in front of the wall that have some hangers in it, then put away his hood putting it over a hanger in the wall, and the sword, but the hood fall at the ground making a huge metal sound smashing at the floor. "what was that?" said manic "its noting" said Otakon, but manic run over the hood and tried to lift it but was very heavy "what the heck is it?, I cant lift it" then shadow walk over them he lift it and begin to inspected "it's a metal gear hidden in the shoulder of the hood, and the material of hood and cloak are special to, am I right?" said shadow looking at Otakon "I am impressed, well yes they are made with a special material" said "it weight as 80 pounds right?" "Yes" said Otakon smiling.

"Wait a minuet, you fight with that over you" said sonia "well yes" "and how you move like this didn't weight? Why you didn't pull it away in the fights?" said sonic "because I use to, and beside if a fight with out this it wont serve for me as a training, so when I get use to a weight I chance the outfit for one more heavy" said Otakon, walking to seat down in front of a wood table, with some cushions, offering the others to sonic gang and inviting them to seat down… Here are our heroes in the house of the silver hedgehog named Otakon and the echidna girl named tikal, they are in the living room of Otakon house seating in some cushions in the floor _(this is like Japanese houses they don't have chairs, and in the old time houses some times the door are courting ore blankets, ore the paper and bamboo ones, for make more easily to you to know how is the house of Otakon is like the house of ranma of RANMA ½, like the tendo house)._

So they are seating around a table, Otakon the principal seat then next to him in the left said was manic but he was a little separated from him because sonia make him seat a little far for his protection, then sonia was seating next to manic and knuckles was next to her, in the right side was sonic seating beside shadow, tikal was in the kitchen making some tea, meanwhile they were taking air and the courage to begin to ask to Otakon all his question, "well?" said sonia "yes?" ask Otakon "why do you opened the door like that?" said sonia "Because I lost the key, I travel a lot and when im not here I leave Tikal with the old master" "so why don't you change locks?" said sonic "why to bother?, I can opened after all, besides it's a special tricked lock" "special?" said shadow "yep, if some one opened in the wrong way, lets say that it will happen something unpleasing… for the one who did it" "What?" said sonic "S.E.C.R.E.T" finished Otakon, then Tikal came in with some tea, tikal begin to serve the tea and when she serve it to knuckles he blush, and then tikal look at him and blush to, when she finished she quickly take seat next to Otakon, then Otakon grab his cup of tea and begin to drink it, the other feel a little more in trust so they begin to drink they tea.

then Otakon put again his cup in the table and with a cold mask over his face look at his gests "lets start with our true business, you wanted to ask me something's well I want to ask you something's to so lets begin with this" all sonic gang were a little atones at how direct was Otakon bringing the point of the case, shadow put down his cup of tea and look at Otakon with a cold mask to "and how you suggest that we handle this situation?" Otakon give a little smirk and with his eyes half close look at him "well, you are free to ask me what ever you want, and I will answer with out any arguing and with the thru, but you will have to do the same" and with his eyes half opened with a cool look in them and lifting a eyebrow look at them firmly "you accept this terms?" Sonic gang look at them with decision in his eyes and Sonia look straight at Otakon "we accept" "ok well first comes first, present yourself" said Otakon with a little smirk in his face…

Sonic put the cup of tea on the table and with a smile look at Otakon "My name is sonic, and it's nice to meet you" said sonic looking at Otakon, Otakon nod as a salute, then sonia look at Otakon with a face full of determination "my name is sonia, and im sonic and manic sister" said sonia "yes we are triplets, really cool" said manic Otakon just smile at the green fellow, shadow look at Otakon giving a nod for a salute "my name is shadow and im a friend of sonic, and his siblings" shadow give a little sad look at sonic and from down the table grab really hard sonics hand, he was sorry for having to said only that of him, but he didn't denied his relation with sonic he only didn't said how deeply really was his relation, Otakon return the salute and lift an eyebrow with a little smile, shadow and sonic blush, !that he know the true about they was running in his minds.

then sonia grab knuckles hand "and this is our friend knuckles" said sonia, knuckles just nod as a salute and stare very submissive at Otakon, Otakon stare some seconds at knuckles and he could se that more he stare at him more knuckles was getting exited, he was not getting mad ore afraid he was getting a little nerviest and exited, but why… then Otakon look down and closing his eyes begin to think, tikal stare at Otakon placing his hand over otakons shoulder, Otakon opened his eyes and them give a soft smile and a sweet look at tikal.

And then look at them with a suspicious smile "ok, go ahead and make your first shot" said with a smile "who are you?" said sonia, Otakon give a little laugh trying to not be insulting "well, as you know my name is Otakon, but around here they call me Great Master Warrior, Iron Crusher, Silver Dash, but mostly I am Otakon the silver mighty hedgehog… said smiling proudly at his nicknames" "COOL" said manic "and she is Tikal, also know as the goddess, ore the high priestess" said smiling teasingly at the blushing echidna girl next to him.

"but who are you Otakon I see that you are a very good fighter" said shadow, Otakon smile at them "I cant said the same about you" "how can you tell?" said sonic "the way that your body muscles are build, I cant tell the special ability of some one looking at their body build form" "how do you know all this staff?" "I was trained by my master, to become a very good fighter" said smiling "Master?" said the gang "Were you a slave?" said manic, otakons give an annoyed look, and Sonia slapped manics back of the head

but then Otakon smile blow away replaced by his cold mask, "now if you don't mind its my turn" then he begin to look at his cup playing with it before saying the next question "why are you in this territory?", this question take them by surprise, they stay in silence by some seconds before sonic speak "we were running away from some enemies, when we get lost in our way home and we don't know how we get here" Otakon look at sonic in the eyes, sonic was looking at him very expectative, Otakon believe every word of sonic and smile to him to make him know it, then sonia decided to make his move "I want to ask you something" said sonia looking at Otakon very serious.

"Yes?" "I was wondering… that medallion its very interesting" Otakon look at sonia very curios "Who gives you that medallion?" Otakon look at his chest, and begin to rub it with his right hand and with the other hold tikals hand, "it has always be with me, since I remember, even before I meet my master, I think that the man that raise me before my master give me this medallion, but im not sure" said smiling, then sonic came closer "can you take it of?" Otakon look at sonic and then looking at nowhere with a dummy face to think before talking again "no I never could take it of my neck even if I wanted I never could … I think that is stuck on my ore something like that…" and then begin to laugh…

"so that any time your medallion do something strange, I mean, can make the medallion something special?" Otakon look at them in a little sad an angry look, "yes…" said Otakon dropping the point, and the triplets gang noticed this they didn't wanted to bother him so much… they took a breath before Otakon take his turn to talk "why so curios about it?" the sonic gang look at their self then sonic grab his medallion "well you see… your medallion is very similar to ours… and this medallions are treasures of our family…" Otakon close for a while his eyes before give then a soft smile and open again his eyes "so you think that I stole ore something like that…?" said whit a very annoyed and teasing tone.

"No of course not but why only was wondering about it" said manic very quick stopping a bad understanding… "so you wanted to ask me about something else?" then they look at then and knuckles grab Sonias hand looking at her in a very respective way… then sonia understood what was it "its something more that we wanted to ask you" said sonia "and what is it?" shadow look at Otakon very respective before saying "We wanted to ask you about lady Tikal…" Otakon stare at them with an unfriendly face "and what is it…" "Well we wanted to know where she from is? and you know something about her…?" Tikal stares at them with curiosity why this stranger was so curios about her…

then Tikal came closer to Otakon to be shoulder to shoulder with him laying his head against Otakon shoulder then Otakon kiss her in the top of her head "I see that you two are very close… don't you?" said manic a little nervous "manic be more respectful" said sonia "yes I think that you can said that" said Otakon smiling to tikal that was blushing…

**8****.- QUESTIONS AND ANSEWRS**

"will be a problem if we ask about the two of you?" said sonic, Otakon give an uncareless look and accomplish with a smile close one eye to sonic "no problem" answer Otakon pulling Tikal closer "where do you meet?" said sonic "sometimes when the things around are peaceful I get bored and I like to travel… and in one of my trips I found tikal… so I bring her with me" tikal smile at them , but the others were a little disoriented "you found her and you decided to bring her with you… just that?" said sonia "yes…" said Otakon "and you just accept come along with him?" said sonia to tikal but she only look at tikal with curiosity eyes and relax his head against otakons shoulder.

"where was your home?" ask shadow… tikal look at shadow and the turn to see Otakon "she was living in a little cabin… alone in a very far away mountain" said Otakon "she can answer her self" said annoyed Sonia by otakons rude intrusion, Otakon look at her with cold eyes and a devil smile "what ever you want to ask her ore know about her you will ask me… is no need for tikal to talk with you… its no use to that and beside… she will not answer any of your questions" finished Otakon pulling Tikal over his lap… tikal didn't do noting she only let Otakon do what ever he wanted with her… the gang stare at them in shock and sonia very piss off.

Out side otakons home, some shadows were approaching to the principal door and a gloved hand grab the cord of the entrance bell… Suddenly something caught otakons attention that make him look at the direction of the door, all the presents look at the door to expecting something to came… then some knocks a bell sounds came from the other side of the house… tikal lift up, not before giving Otakon a small kiss in the hand before living the room, this act make sonia get a little angry why she do that if she his servant ore maybe she was his slave…

a lot of outfalls tough came to Sonias mind, why she kiss his hand… the others think that that was strange but maybe was for respect to him… "Where is she going?" said shadow "to se who it's at the door" then sonia gives Otakon a dislike face "and what was that kiss in the hand about?" said Sonia a little angry "its tikal way to show me her respect" said Otakon with a cold voice "respect…? Said Sonia "What kind of way to show respect is that?" said shadow "well… it's normal in our relation…" "Your relation?" "Yes…" then Otakon look at the door for a moment.

"in any minute tikal its gonna come inside… so before she come inside I will tell you this… stop trying to make her talk… she will not answer any of your questions" they look straight at Otakon "but why?" "because its no use for that" "why do you said that?" said sonic… then Otakon was interrupted when Tikal came inside the room and coming next Otakon pointed the door way "it's for me?" said Otakon looking at tikal, she only pointed at the door way and then Otakon begin to stand up… "Excuse me, but I have to attend some business I will came as soon as I can" said beginning to walk to the door… then tikal wanted to go with him but a quick look at otakons eyes and she knew that she most stay there and wait for his return…

The sonic gang stay looking at the door where otakons despair, then they where alone with tikal… then sonia look her chance to ask tikal about her, even with Otakon warning… she lain closer to tikal and with a soft smile she stare at tikal… offering her hand to tikal she said to her "hi my name is sonia it's a pleasure to finely meet you tikal…" tikal stare at Sonias hand with not moving a single muscle then sonia look a little disappointed at tikals reaction, but tikal offer her hand to sonia before she pull it away, sonia smile very happy at this and finally shake her hand...

After this Sonia take a huge breath to restore his calm… "Tikal can we talk with you?" said Sonia, Tikal just stare at Sonia with curiosity with out saying noting… "where are you come from?" tikal only stare at sonia and then look at the other people… then shadow decided to ask something else "miss tikal in the place where you use to live they were others like you?" then tikal stare at shadow and then she give a little look at knuckles that was staring at her, she just put over her a sad face and a face of uncaring and coldness came to her face…

"we are sorry we didn't mind to make you sad" said sonic "can we ask you where do you get that emerald?" ask manic "she just look at them and the grab the emerald that was hanging from his neck… tikal just stay still with out saying nothing then tikal give a smile to then and turn his face in the door direction… "Maybe she cannot talk like knuckles" said sonic "ore maybe she fears about otakons reaction when he found out that she talk with us" said shadow with his eyes close and rubbing his chin…

Sonia look with a soft smile at Tikal "Don't be afraid we will not let him hurt you" Tikal just stare at Sonia with eyes full of concern and confusion and a little of anger ("why she think that Otakon will hurt me… they don't know?") though Tikal then she just turn his face to another direction ignoring them… then a the silver body of Otakon appears in the door with a very angry look over his face "how there them to arguer me" said slowly, then tikal stand up and run to hug Otakon…

"Don't worry it was noting everything its ok, tikal-dono" said very softly giving a kiss in tikals head, Otakon look at them with cold eyes and said to them "I tough I have said you all, that was no use for you to try to make tikal talk…" tikal just look at Otakon at the eyes with proud and love Otakon just take her more close him still looking at her eyes…and then the two of then seat down… manic said softly giving Otakon a shy look "we only want to make conversation… you know trying to break the ice" Otakon look at him "she will not answer nothing… if you want to talk ore know something you will ask it to me… understood"… said in a very rude tone…

Sonia slam his hands over the table, taking all the attention of the presents, all stare a little confuse at sonia specially tikal but Otakon didn't react… he only open his eyes slowly and give a little smile to sonia, "Who you think that you are to treat her like that you are not his owner… she is a person to… you know?... she is free to said what ever she wants… and when she likes to…" said sonia very piss off… Otakon was beginning to get very angry with Sonias words "because tikal is mine… and I can do what ever I please… this is my home and I will do what ever I want" said in a cold tone of voice… "You don't have the rights to said that" "I have all the rights to ask her to do ore not to do things…. Because Tikal… IS MY WOMAN…" finished Otakon….

"That not gives you the rights to…." Said sonic "what did you said?" ask sonic "Tikal is my WOMAN… and as his couple and partner I have the rights to ask her things" then with a suddenly smile he begin to laugh… as hard as he could… "Is not that I don't let Tikal talk to you is just that it's not use to her to talk…" "What do you mean?" said shadow "ask her something easy… and she will answer you…" sonic decided to take the lid "ok, could you tell me what's is your age?" said sonic tikal stare at sonic and then turn to see the smiley Otakon "go ahead tikal answer" tikal look a little surprised by this.

And the look at them and from his lips come "Juu-go" they stay in silence when manic said "I knew she most have like…" they open his eyes and stare at Tikal "juu-go…?" "Sorry I didn't listen right… what do you said?" Tikal smiles at them and whisper "kimmy no… juu-go" finished… "Ok know is weird" Otakon begin to laugh very softly "ok my ears are not hearing well...tell me that she said juu-go" said Sonia "she said that…" said shadow "what number is that?" said manic rubbing his head… Tikal look at them with doubt eyes with some concern and whisper something's to Otakon… and he begin to laugh very laud.

"what is so funny what's its going on?" said Sonia "why she don't answer?" said sonic "you still not get it she will not answer because its not use… you will not understand her…" "What do you mean?" said shadow… then Otakon begin to talk to tikal in a very strange way… they stare a little at tikal she was only smiling at them "what was that?" said sonic "she talk in other languish…" said shadow "now you get it…" said the smiley silver guy "But she can understand us right?" said sonic "she can understand… but only if you speak slow and simple way… and you can ask her simple things…" "Like direct questions with out hard words?" said shadow "exactly… that's why I told you that was not use to you to try to ask her something she will not answer… because you will not understand what she is saying…" .

sonia look a little sad "so you didn't tell her not to talk to us…?" said a little red "Im sorry to shut those things to you" "no beggi… I was a little altered my self…" "Why?" said sonic "its nothing really don't worry" "we are causing you problems?" said manic a little sad "problems is my second name I always get my self in problems so it's not big deal…" said laughing the silver hedgehog…

Tikal look at the corridor door and came closer to Otakon an whisper something's to him "otakon-sama (I will go for some treats)" said tikal and the she stand up and giving a respectful salute to there guests she leave the room "where is she going?" said manic "just for some snacks"… said Otakon… and when she leave the room otakons face suddenly change and stare at them… "Im gonna be straight with you, you can stay here whit us if you want to"… they stare at Otakon whit out a word… "Really?" said manic very happy… "Yes… and you will be free to go every place of hirume, you will be free to go anywhere and live us when ever you want to… "They look at Otakon very happy at this.

But then their faces change when they look at otakons cold face "but I will warn you… do not cause problems in the town… no fighting except if some one challenge…" they look a little busted for the problem maker business... "no problem we will keep our self under control" said sonic "and the most important don't never mess with Tikal… if you dare to make something to her I will kill you… and I don't mean only hurt you, I mean I will really put end to your life's" ended Otakon "ok.." said manic with a huge drop of sweat in the face.

"and one more think… stop looking at her whit dose eyes…" said Otakon looking at knuckles "what eyes?" said shadow "she don't like anyone looking at her with that kind of look", said Otakon pointing at knuckles, sonia look at knuckles he was shaking a little... Was he afraid of Otakon…? Ore nervous about it…? "It's only because he never have seen anyone like him before and kneader do us" said Sonia… "I supposed that since the beginning… that's why I haven't punched him when he begins to throw that kind of look at Tikal"… "But its not big deal right?" said manic a little afraid of Otakon reaction he just smiles at manic…

"Just try to not do it in the future"… Then Tikal return to the room with a covered plate then she place in the table and then she sit-down beside Otakon and grab otakons hand again, and with a small rub in Otakon hand make Otakon hug her again then she closes his eyes and rests his head in Otakon shoulder… "Do you know how really special Tikal is…? I mean her specie?" finished shadow, Otakon look at shadow with a cold face that blows away being replaced with a smile "do you mean if I know that Tikal is an echidna… and that maybe if one of the last of that specie…? Well yes know that very well…" finished Otakon, Tikal just look at them with an uncareless look adorned with a little smile…

"Well what are you waiting for go ahead and eat…" said Otakon taking the cover from the food manic "Thanks because im starving… and that really smells good..." "That's the spirit" said Otakon then manic chomp one and manic a face like he was not breading… "manic was the matter?" said sonia very worried rubbing manics back and sonics trying to making feel better giving little punches in his back trying to making him throw what ever what in his mouth them manic pull his face up full of tears and a big smile "they are delicious" said manic with tears in his face…

"tikal make them, eat as much as you want" said Otakon very pleased with manic… then when manic was going to grab another one he realize that was a little big and blue and look like was made of water… "What the hell is this?" said manic with a, what? Face, then the strange nekokens begin to shake and then begin to grow extensions until he have finish becoming a strange creature whit two big blue eyes and blue and yellow color, he look like a drop of water with two little white wings and red bandana like Otakon.

"what is this thing?" said sonic "it's a chao" said shadow looking at the little fellow sonia look at the little one and then he smile to them saying "CHAO" with a lovely smile "it so cute" said sonia trying to grab him but the little fellow but this little guy fly away from them and hide inside otakons quills, "what is that little dude?" Otakon smile and searching inside his quills he pull out the little one and placed over the table the little one jus was smiling and then grab a cup of tea and begin to play with it trying to drink what was inside…

"It's a chao right?" said shadow "so do you know what a chao is?" said Otakon "I have seen this creatures before" said looking at the little one "yes his name is CHAO-CHAN" and when the little one heir his name begin to shout "chao, chao" manic grab one nekokens and placed next to the little one, chao-chan just stare at manic with a little of untrust but then he give a huge bit to the nekoken before flaying against manic head and give him a hug "Oh its so cute" said sonia with a jealousy tone "chao-chan they are gonna stay with us for a wile so be nice to them… they are friends…" chao-chan stare at them and then at Otakon and Tikal "c-Chan give them his welcome" then the little one fly and hugged sonics head and begin to glow "that tickles" then at shadow "nice to meet you" then at manic "whoa take it easy little dude" then at sonia "its feels so warn" then he stare at knuckles and with eyes full of curiosity stare at him "what is the matter c-chan" then chaochan give a glow of energy that make the master emerald glow, and also the chaos emerald of tikal, then chaochan give knuckles a warm an tender hug but not at his head it was over his face "oh you are lucky he only hug in the face at the ones who he likes more" said Otakon, knuckles just stay freeze at the chao touch the little c-chan let go knuckles and quickly return to otakons head and slowly seat down over the silver hedgehogs head, but then Otakon grab it and give the little chao to tikal and the little one begin to hug tikals lap pressing his face against tikal chest… "Lucky little brat" think manic…

"Well be welcome to our house" said Otakon offering his cup for a cheers "cheers" said manic "in Hirume we said Gombawa" said smiling at manic.. So every one smiled and grabbing their cups they said at the same time "GOMBAWAAAAA"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Otakonhedgehog: be ready for more…

**Pág. 7 de 7**


End file.
